Hogwarts Secondary School and Sixth Form Centre
by dirtydexter79
Summary: Muggle AU - Harry and Ginny have a little secret.


_ Warning: this story referencing a lot of English terminologies. so if your not English I suggest you google the words you don't now._

* * *

Ron Weasley stuffed his fists into jacket pocket as he left the door to his family farmhouse. He had lived on the farm, his late Uncle's Fabian and Gideon had called it the 'Burrow' before they had been killed whilst serving in the army in Ireland during the IRA terrorist attacks, since he was a baby and hadn't had any friends, spare his siblings and cousins, until he was eleven and starting attending Hogwarts Secondary School and Sixth Form Centre.

Minus the occasional shopping trip or evening out with the family, Ron hadn't really ever been to the town of Hogsmeade where the school was located. the Burrow was located in the very small village of Ottery St. Catchpole, which was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and had gone to the equally small local Primary school. His father worked in an office in Hogsmeade, so Ron had visited his dad at work many times as a kid.

It was on his very first day at Hogwarts that he had met his best friends, Harry Potter, his cousin Hermione Granger and their childhood friend Neville Longbottom. they had been placed in the same form together: G7 and had become fast friends.

He had learned a great deal about them during their first days together as friends. Like how Harry's mum, Mrs. Potter was one of the school's science teachers and that the stern and quite frankly scary GCSE science teacher Mr. Snape was her childhood friend and a family friend to the Potters.

he had also learned that Hermione's mum was Harry's mum's cousin and although they came from the village of cokeworth the Potters, Grangers, and Longbottom's all lived in the village of Godric's Hollow. both of Hermione's parents were dentists whilst Neville's parents were both Policemen alongside Harry's dad.

Of course, Ron had told them all about his family. How his eldest brother Bill worked for a bank and was the personal accountant to the wealthy Delacour family. Bill had hinted many times he was in a relationship with one of the daughters of the French family, Fleur Delacour, the famous model.

He also told his friends about Charlie, the second oldest, who worked for London zoo. Ron was now a year 11, 15 years old and working for his own GCSE's, so he only had Fred and George as brothers in school and they were sixth formers working for their A-Levels. Percy, who had graduated two years ago, now attended University, the only brother apart from Bill to do so.

Ron walked around the yard in front of his house, looking for Harry and Ginny. they had disappeared around an hour ago and Ron had been instructed by his mother to call them to dinner. it was Christmas eve and the Weasley's, along with a lot of guests, were having dinner.

Ron suddenly heard a noise and he whipped around to look at the barn. the farm had original been run by his Uncle Bilius but after his passing, it didn't really act like a real farm spare the chickens and pigs they still kept. he moved towards the barn and looked around the back to find a sight he didn't really want to see.

Harry had Ginny pinned against the barn wall with his hands up her skirt whilst she had her arms around his neck, they were both snogging passionately and unaware of his presence until he gasped loudly. they broke apart and gaped at Ron.

Harry opened his mouth but Ron didn't hear what he said as ran off back to the Burrow. he wasn't in the best shape so he was panting when he came into the kitchen where everyone was waiting at the dinner table.

"Ron," his mother said, "where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Harry... Ginny... Snogging..." Ron said in a faint voice, half ignoring his mums question "His hands..."

"Hang on," James Potter said "did you just say Harry and Ginny were snogging"

"Yeah," Ron said, regaining his breath "he had her pinned against the barn door"

"What!" Bill shouted angrily, he and Ginny were close "He better not of been taking advantage of her-"

"-My son would never take advantage of a girl. let alone Ginny" Lily Potter said with a glare. Bill gulped, it was a well-known fact that she had a scary tamper when someone insulted her or her family.

"I'm sure they will explain everything once they get back," Jean Granger said calmly. Ron's dad nodded, agreeing with her.

Everyone shared a glance.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit" Harry Potter muttered over and over again as he watched his mate runoff. he looked down at Ginny, she looked equally worried.

"Well," she said with a forced calm "they were bound to find out eventually" Harry nodded and they reluctantly let go of each other, trying to clean themselves a bit. Harry was wearing a Queen t-shirt and jeans whilst Ginny was wearing a red and green mini skirt with a brightly colored belt and one of her famous Weasley Christmas sweaters she had been given last year.

they walked back towards the burrow holding hands. Harry kissed Ginny once before they entered the house where every head turned when they stepped through the door.

"Hello," Harry said nervously. he tried to find the words to tell Ginny's entire family, and his, that they were dating but Ginny did it for him.

"Harry and I are dating," she said, as if daring someone to tell them they couldn't "Deal with it" she added threateningly.

Harry sighed in relief "oh, I love you" He said, his eyes widening at what he had said out loud.

"Well, I love you too, Sweetie," Ginny said, amused, as she kissed his cheek and pulled him into the chair next to hers.

"So when did this start?" Arthur Weasley asked with a happy smile.

"oh, er, I've had a crush on Ginny for a while now" Harry squirmed a bit in his chair "but I managed to ask her out just before the holidays"

"He was so nervous and cute, Daddy," Ginny said as she moved closer to Harry "We went to a movie and asked me to be his girlfriend after it finished"

"so when you went to see that new Bond film with Dean and Seamus, you where meeting Ginny," His dad asked with a smirk.

"yeah" Harry admitted with a blush "the film was good" he added lamely.

"well, I for one am happy for the both of you," his mum said, beaming

"Me too" Hermione chirped in "you two make a cute couple," she said which made the aforementioned couple blush.

Molly Weasley practically squealed and pulled them into a hug whilst a few of the other adults congratulated. Harry swore he heard Molly start to mutter about weddings.

"Ah, the Potter curse lives on" Sirius Black, his godfather grinned.

"Yeah, just like his dad," Remus Lupin said with his arm around Dora Tonks, his girlfriend.

"Red-heads got your fancy, Harry?" Dora winked.

"You could say that" Harry mumbled, beetroot red.

Molly started to serve dinner but the Weasley brothers were giving Harry looks he wasn't comfortable with.

"So Harry" Ron said dangerously, his shock having warned off "How long have you liked Ginny?"

"Yeah" Bill agreed with a calculating look. Harry felt like he was being evaluated.

Harry gulped "about three years"

"You've fancied our sister since year 9," Ron said, his shock returning.

"Year 8 actually," Harry said sheepishly "I always thought she was the cutest girl in school" a goofy grin came upon his face.

"Still do, if the lump in his pants says anything" teased Ginny, which caused her boyfriend to blush, brothers to growl and the rest just snickered quietly.

"Ginevra, watch what you say at the dinner table" Molly scolded, but she looked like she was fighting a smile.

"well, I guess it makes sense now," Hermione said, obviously trying to change the subject away from her cousins unmentionables "you always liked to spend time with Ginny and you hated it when Cho Chang used to flirt with you" Harry cringed at the mention of the Asian student a year above him. she had made it very clear that she wanted to date him.

"Slut" Ginny whispered. Harry grinned, completely agreeing with her.

"I almost feel sorry for Cedric" Harry laughed, thinking of Cho's current boyfriend.

"back to the matter at hand," Ron said, "what are your intentioned with our sister, Potter?"

"Ronald..." Arthur warned.

"no, Mr. Weasley I should tell you" Harry waved his hand "do you want me to answer truthfully?"

"of course," Charlie said, purposely showing off one of the scratch marks he had from one of the lions at the zoo.

"well then" Harry became serious and looked every Weasley in the eye before speaking "I will love her for the rest of my life, she is the best part of me and I want to grow old with her. I know we're young but Ginny is _it_ for me"

Everyone gaped at him. Harry had always been a mature kid but this was on an entirely new level. Ginny tugged at Harry's shirt and brought his head down and gave him a kiss. once they broke they leaned they foreheads together.

"Love you, Gin" Harry whispered

"Love you too"

A cry broke their eye contact and they turned to see Lily and Molly crying before both women got up and hugged both of them.

"I'm so happy for you both" sobbed Molly.

"Well," Percy spoke for the first time, he had been quiet all night since his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater had just dumped him "I can't think of anyone more suited for Ginny then you, Harry."

"Thanks, Perce," Harry said, a bit shocked. the rest for the Weasley brothers all gave their blessing to the couple with the Twins comically making Ginny promise not to hurt poor Harrykins.

The dinner went splendidly after that with everyone having a good time. they all chatted about anything that came to mind and it wasn't until Remus stood and tapped his glass that anything truly happened.

"Dora and I have some news" Remus beamed, the scars of the dog attack he had suffered as a child scrunched up at how much he was smiling.

"we're engaged!" Dora shouted showing off her purple stoned ring. a loud chorus of congratulations was thrown around and the party returned in full swing.

Eventually, it became too hot for Harry in the house so he stepped out onto the Burrows pouch to find Ginny sitting on the steps.

"Hey," he said as he sat next to her and wrapped her in his arms. she snuggled close.

"my family took to us really well" she whispered happily,

"yeah, it's great" Harry replied, equally happy.

they sat there in silence, just enjoying the warmth of being with each other.

"That was the first you said you loved me, you know," Ginny said.

"was it?" Harry breathed "well it's true, I do love you"

"and I love you too" Ginny replied.

they leaned in and kissed each other, one made from love. they sat on the pouch kissing until Severus Snape interrupted them and loudly because he was almost certainly drunk, told the entire household "Harry and Ginny are snogging" he swayed before he smirked "watch where your hand is Harry" wagging his finger.

Harry quickly retracted his hand from Ginny's cleavage.


End file.
